stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Silenceikillyou/Editie Na-na-het-begin-2009 ofzo
Plaats voor nieuwe kritiek. Valt NÓG mee. --OuWTB 15 nov 2008 15:20 (UTC) :Wie mogen die limburgers zijn? OWTB zeker, maar wie is de Oost-Europese sjakie? 15px Tahrim Veltman 15 nov 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::Bucurestean mss? --OuWTB 15 nov 2008 18:08 (UTC) Wat betekende die zin? :D --OuWTB 16 nov 2008 16:09 (UTC) :Je bedoeld over die k*tl*mb**** van hierachter? Geen idee *lol* 84.194.65.185 16 nov 2008 16:40 (UTC) ::Haha :P. Dit vraagt om een hardere aanpak. Even kijken,... wat valt er nog meer over Geert Wilders en Belgen te schrijven? :D --Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::Vergeet de koeien niet! :P Greenday2 16 nov 2008 17:18 (UTC) Begint erop te lijken :P Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:35 (UTC) Hahahhaha :P Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:47 (UTC) Gelukkig hebben jullie de state wikiërs op de hak genomen :) ik doop ze straks wel in~de pindasus Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:35 (UTC) :Wil je een lolly? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:43 (UTC) ::Eentje uit Arcadia? Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:44 (UTC) :::Sinaasappel! Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:46 (UTC) ::::Annexeer Arcadia! Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:47 (UTC) :::::Een paprika voor jou uit Hongarije. Estebleef. Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Pierlot, definieer "annexeren". Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::Eerst Arcadia binnenvallen met het leger , James D. Reginald vermoorden, en Joeri Zjoekov vermoorden. En daarna is het land van ons Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:51 (UTC) :::::::::Zeer interessant. En hoe ga je dat doen, eigenlijk? En waarom? En wanneer? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:52 (UTC) 1. Vragen aan Sannse (of Angela) of ze Zjoekov en Reginald wil blokkeren. 2. Communisme is niet veilig 3. Als ik geunblockt ben. Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:56 (UTC) :Waarom is communisme niet veilig? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Omdat ze je altijd arresteren Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::Viezerik (tip: goede komiek kan altijd tegen zelfspot (behalve als het over poep, pis, vagina's en penissen gaat) 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::::Of Islam. --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:04 (UTC) :::::En Pierlot, waarom arresteren ze je altijd dan? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::::::Laot maor, Laoten we maor diskusere euver die aord ven het kommunisjme in Arkaodie Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:07 (UTC) ::::::::Zeg maar, wat wil je erover kwijt :) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Het kommunisjme (in arkaodie) weurt behaerst deur een stelletje boys die neet fetseundelik ene laond kenne regaere Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Wat doen ze dan verkeerd? :O Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::anneksaotsies taegenhawwe Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:12 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Waarom zouden ze zoiets doen? :O Wat vind je ervan? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Umdet se anders gaen leuke vrieje tied hebbe. went hun welle zeugraog op een wiki waerke Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::OK. En wat zou je doen met Arcadia na de annexatie? Want het moet natuurlijk ook geïntegreerd worden hè. Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:20 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::KOmmunisje verbiede :) Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Das tog niet het enige? :D Denk na, probeer meerdere, grappige dingen te zeggen :) Dus, als ik jou vraag: wat ga je met Arcadia doen, dan zeg jij...: --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: dan bouw ik een gebouw in de vom van een drol Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Goed zo, zulke soorten antwoorden wil ik zien :). Trouwens, als jij dus de integratie in meerdere delen zou hakken zeg maar (over meerdere dagen). Vertel me alsjeblieft, wat je achtereenvolgens gaat doen. Dus eerst communisme verbieden, dan een gebouw in de vorm van een drol bouwen (en verder) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::En daarna een onhygienisch parlement laten bouwen waar padden en heksen rondlopen.en waar er in het openbaar wordt gescheten en gepiest Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::Heb je nog andere bepaalde wensen eventueel? --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jao. ene greute smilie nierzette die segt: Silenceikillandloveyou Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 17:11 (UTC) Niet spotten met islam aub, daar kan ik niet om lachen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 16:18 (UTC) :Ik ook niet :( (wel om Hitlersnorren :P) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::Arme Geert... --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:23 (UTC) Strið? Jeg er strið :) --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:45 (UTC) Aandacht aub aan De Gestoorde, De Fake Roemeen en de Liemboergsche Sjakie Mag ik dag 2 van de Avonturen van Pierlot maken :P 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 17:45 (UTC) : dael twie kumt er allein èlsj er waer ietsj lueks uut de mund vèn pierlot kumt Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:49 (UTC) :: :P Dag 2 komt morgen pas. Je mag best meehelpen, wil alleen van te voren je plannen horen (er moet spanning in blijven ;), niet zoals bij Palin :P) --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::Maor ieglijk is ie alleen leuk als hiij gesjraeve weurt deur Fake Remien Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::::Niet zo snel oordelen :p, Tahrim, wat zijn je ideeen (zet maar neer op mijn OP op een andere wiki zodat ze geheim blijven (let op de s met komma deronder) --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 17:54 (UTC) :::::::::Saomen sjrieve den Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehh wou het ter plekke bedenken XD Zeg Fake Remien, ik zeg het wel op %&&#$@#T^$@$! wiki als ik het idee heb ;) Of via je email... 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 17:58 (UTC)